


pro bono

by Martynax



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Powerbottom Magnus, dużo całowania, pierwszy raz
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:39:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax





	pro bono

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [pro bono](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344575) by [sarcasticfluentry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcasticfluentry/pseuds/sarcasticfluentry). 



— Przechowaj to dla mnie w bezpiecznym miejscu, dobrze?   
Z tymi słowami Magnus odwraca się, żeby odejść. Boli go serce, nawet jeśli powinien być szczęśliwy — zaczął się troszczyć o Isabelle i dziękował bogom, kiedy została uniewinniona, ale Clave wciąż ma w posiadaniu Kielich, a Alec weźmie _pieprzony_ ślub ze swoją idealną, pozbawioną pasji i (prawdopodobnie) kutasa narzeczoną.   
Jednak Magnusowi udaje się przejść tylko kilka kroków, nim coś upada za nim na ziemię.   
Odwraca się, unosząc obronnie ręce, i prawie się potyka, kiedy staje twarzą w twarz (albo twarzą z obojczykami, serio, to nic wielkiego, Magnusowi nic nie jest) z Aleciem.   
— Magnus — mówi cicho chłopak, a jego głos jest na granicy załamania.   
Magnus zerka przez ramię Łowcy i widzi, że jego łuk oraz kołczan leżą na podłodze; strzały rozsypały się wokół. Odchrząkuje i pyta:   
— Coś nie tak?   
— Tak — mówi Alec. — Wszy… Wszystko jest nie tak i ja nie, um, znasz jakieś miejsce, gdzie moglibyśmy porozmawiać?   
Magnus unosi brew; nie tego nie spodziewał.   
Odsuwają się od siebie, nim może odpowiedzieć, ponieważ między nimi przechodzi dwóch uczniów.   
— Czyżby sam środek Instytutu prowadzonego przez twoich rodziców nie był dla ciebie wystarczająco prywatny? — Magnus uśmiecha się.   
Usta Aleca drgają — nie jest to uśmiech, ale jest blisko.   
— Nie szczególnie…   
— Cóż, wygląda na to, że masz szczęście, Alexandrze, ponieważ posiadam apartament, w którym uwielbiam rozmawiać — mówi Magnus. — I… robić inne rzeczy, oczywiście.   
Wzrok Aleca opada na jego usta i chłopak rumieni się; róż pokrywa jego blade policzki. Magnus chce go tak bardzo, że zaczyna odczuwać przez to fizyczny ból.  
— Może moglibyśmy, um… — Alec drapie się po karku. — Nie mam teraz żadnych planów, więc raczej nikt nie będzie za mną tęsknić.   
— Och, jestem _pewien_ , że ktoś taki się znajdzie, ale to będzie jego problem, a nie twój — mówi Magnus, mając nadzieję, że jego uśmiech nie jest tak gorzki, jak mu się wydaje.   
Po kilku gestach i paru sekundach skupienia, portal do jego mieszkania pojawia się na korytarzu. Alec wydaje z siebie cichy dźwięk i robi krok, aby przejść przez niego, po czym zatrzymuje się.   
— Mój łuk…   
— To ostatni z naszych problemów — zapewnia go szybko Czarownik, pstrykając palcami i skupiając się na odesłaniu łuku oraz kołczanu do ich kryjówki. — Idziesz?   
Po tym przechodzi przez portal do mieszkania. Odczuwa ukłucie zwątpienia, gdy zastanawia się, czy Alec za nim podąży. Boże, nikt już od setki lat nie sprawił, że czuł się tak niepewnie.   
Jednak kilka chwil później Alec dołącza do niego i Magnus odrobinę się rozluźnia. Dopóki nie spogląda na Aleca i zauważa, że chłopak traci odwagę; szybko wkracza do akcji.   
— Coś do picia? — Klaszcze raz dłońmi. — Oczywiście, oczywiście.   
Przechodzi do miniaturowego barku i zaczyna robić im Cosmopolitan; dekoruje brzegi szklanki cukrem trzcinowym. Słyszy, jak Alec wchodzi głębiej do pomieszczenia.   
Magnus przypomina sobie, że Alexander prawdopodobnie jeszcze nawet nikogo nie _całował_ , więc nie będzie na tyle pewny siebie, aby coś zainicjować, nie wspominając już nawet o rozmowie na temat uczuć. Wszystko jest w jego rękach.  
— Wiesz — zaczyna, odwracając się z drinkiem w ręce — nie byłem pewien, czy zamierzasz mnie skrzywdzić, czy pocałować, gdy się tak do mnie zakradłeś.   
Alec przełyka głośno, gdy Magnus oferuje mu alkohol.   
— Jeśli mam być szczery, sam nie byłem pewien. Po prostu nie chciałem, żebyś wyszedł, ale nie wiedziałem, jak sprawić, abyś został.   
— Kochanie, wszystko co musiałeś zrobić, to poprosić — mruczy Magnus, usadawiając się z gracją na jednym z oparć złotej kanapy. — Mogę zapytać skąd ta nagła zmiana?   
— Nie… Okej, cóż, byłem palantem — przyznaje Alec i bierze duży łyk swojego drinka; krzywi się dokładnie, jak ostatnim razem, gdy pił coś u Magnusa.   
Czarownik chce zapytać, czy chodzi o smak alkoholu, czy o smak drinka; chce zaoferować coś innego, ale jednocześnie nie chce przerwać przemowy Aleca, do której chłopak zdaje się przygotowywać.   
— Ale to tylko dlatego że… Przysięgam, że normalnie taki nie jestem. Od kiedy pojawiła się Clary, Jace biega za nią jak zakochany szczeniak, a ja muszę sprzątać po nich bałagan.   
— A dokładnie jaką rolę odgrywa tutaj twój ślub, ponieważ nie widzę żadnej analogii?   
Młodszy mężczyzna wzdycha i siada obok niego na kanapie.   
— Teraz sam już nie mam bladego pojęcia. Z początku chciałem to zrobić, ponieważ rodzice mieli stracić Instytut i czułem się winny. Myślałem, że to moja wina, chociaż to wina Jace’a, ale on nie zamierzał nic z tym zrobić. No i Lydia była w porządku, dobrze się dogadywaliśmy i wiem, że rodzice i tak chcieli zaaranżować małżeństwo. — Przerywa i bierze łyk cosmo. — Ale po tym, jak poinformowała ich o stracie Instytutu, wiedziałem, że już nie zaproponują mi małżeństwa jako deski ratunkowej, bo to byłoby zbyt desperackie.  
— Więc zadecydowałeś, że sam sobie zaaranżujesz małżeństwo, żeby obniżyć poziom desperacji? — pyta Magnus.   
— Tak ,bo wtedy myślałem, że jest co _ratować_. — Alec marszczy brwi. — Całe życie byłem chowany, aby postrzegać wszystko w czerni i bieli, jako dobre i złe, wiesz? I wtedy dowiedziałem się, że moi rodzince byli w Kręgu i nigdy nie pokwapili się, aby mi o tym powiedzieć, a moja narzeczona chciała oskarżyć moją siostrę o zdradę, mimo tego, że sama nie uważała tego za coś właściwego. A potem nikt nie ruszył dupy, żeby to wszystko naprawić, każdy chciał tylko zamieść problemy pod dywan.   
— Poza tobą — dodaje miękko Magnus.   
— Tak, poza mną — prycha Alec. — I patrz, gdzie mnie to doprowadziło. Wyszedłem na idiotę i wciąż mam przed sobą małżeństwo pozbawione miłości z kimś, kto nie jest dla mnie atrakcyjny. Po prostu… — Dopija resztę drinka. — Jestem zmęczony robieniem wszystkiego dla większego dobra. Głównie dlatego, że nie wiem, czym to dobro jest. Chce być samolubny choć raz w życiu.   
Czarownik oniemiał.   
— Masz więcej? — pyta Alec, machając swoim kieliszkiem.   
— Oczywiście, że tak — odpowiada Magnus, odbierając od niego szkło, i wstaje z kanapy. — Ale tym razem nie zrobię tak mocnego. Upijanie cię byłoby… odwrotne do zamierzonego celu, czyż nie, Alexandrze?   
— Nigdy nie byłem pijany — marudzi Alec, podążając za nim i obserwując, jak robi mu drinka. Mała sugestia Magnusa zupełnie do niego nie trafiła. — Nigdy nie robiłem wielu rzeczy. Przepraszam, wiem, ja… Jest tak wiele rzeczy, których nie doświadczyłem, ponieważ próbowałem podążać za regułami, a ludzie mieli gdzieś, czy jestem szczęśliwy, czy nie.   
— Wiem, że zabrzmi to protekcjonalnie, ale cieszę się, że wreszcie to sobie uświadomiłeś — mówi Magnus cicho.   
— Wiem — oznajmia Alec. — Wiem, że próbowałeś mi to wcześniej powiedzieć. Przepraszam.   
Magnus uśmiecha się, gdy przelewa alkohol do kieliszka Aleca.   
— Nie musisz przepraszać.   
— Ale chcę — naciska chłopak. Bierze łyk cosmo i tym razem już się nie krzywi; uśmiech Magnusa się poszerza. — Ponieważ mogliśmy… ale to nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ niedługo biorę ślub, który sam sobie, do cholery, zorganizowałem.   
— Nikt nie zmusza cię do ożenku — zauważa Czarownik.   
Alec wzdycha.   
— Tak, ale nie mogę teraz tego odwołać, prawda? Nawet jeśli… pragnę czegoś innego.   
Jego usta są wilgotne od wódki i soku żurawinowego, bardziej czerwone niż normalnie. Magnus ma całkiem dobre pojęcie o tym, czego pragnie Łowca.   
— _Zawsze_ możesz to odwołać — mówi, przesuwając palcem po cienkim materiale koszulki na klatce piersiowej Aleca.   
Spojrzenie Aleca podąża za tym ruchem.   
— Naprawdę nie mogę…   
Ich spojrzenia spotykają się i Magnus wie. Wie, że nie ważne, jak bardzo Alec chce zrobić to, co nakazuje honor, ślubu nie będzie. W przeciwnym wypadku nie zrobiłby tego, co robi następnie.   
W pokoju jest nienaturalnie cicho, gdy Magnus odkłada swoją szklankę na bar, a potem robi to samo z drinkiem Aleca.   
— Magnus? — pyta chłopak; jego oczy są szeroko otwarte. Och, to będzie _zabawa_.   
Przesuwa opuszkami palców w górę ramienia Aleca i zarzuca rękę na jego szyję, nim staje na palcach. Alec wydaje z siebie cichy dźwięk i muska jedną dłonią policzek Magnusa.   
Ich pierwszy pocałunek — _pierwszy_ pocałunek Aleca — jest niesamowicie intensywny; magnetyczny do tego stopnia, że po zaledwie chwili ich ciała są mocno do siebie przyciśnięte, a wargi ciasno złączone. Alec jest delikatny, niepewny i praktycznie _błaga_ Magnusa, żeby ten przejął kontrolę, więc właśnie to Magnus robi.   
Łowca jęczy na pierwszy dotyk języka na swoich wargach. Czarownik prawie traci równowagę, wciąż stojąc na palcach, kiedy próbuje przycisnąć się jeszcze bliżej, i liże wnętrze ust Aleca. Odnajduje język Aleca, ciepły, miękki i niepewny, i pociera go swoim własnym; gorąco przepływa falami przez jego ciało, gdy Alec ujmuje jego twarz obiema dłońmi.   
Magnus mruczy, gdy chłopak przyciąga go bliżej, opierając się o barek, a Czarownik gryzie go w dolną wargę. Alec _naprawdę_ to lubi, ponieważ wydaje z siebie dźwięk przyjemności, przez który Magnus zaczyna żałować, że założył takie ciasne spodnie.   
Gdy jedna z dłoni Aleca zsuwa się w dół jego pleców, Magnus ssie lekko jego język, nim odsuwa się; rozkoszuje się tym, że Alec podąża za nim.   
— Kanapa?   
Młodszy mężczyzna otwiera oczy. _Bogowie_ , już wygląda na dobrze wypieprzonego, a ledwie coś zrobili.  
— Co?   
— Powinniśmy przenieść to na kanapę? — wyjaśnia Magnus powoli. — Szyja będzie cię mniej boleć.   
Alec mruga, wciąż gapiąc się na usta Magnusa.   
— Moja szyja… moja szyja nie boli.   
Magnus się śmieje.   
— Och, jeszcze nie boli, a wierz mi, że nie zamierzam szybko przerwać, Alexandrze.   
Ledwie udaje mu się wypowiedzieć do końca imię Łowcy, nim usta chłopaka znajdują się na jego. Magnus ciągnie go za biodra i potykają się w kierunku kanapy, niezdolni do oderwania się od siebie nawet na chwilę. Alec cały czas wydaje z siebie ciche dźwięki i Magnus spija każdy z nich prosto z jego ust.   
Kiedy wreszcie docierają do kanapy, zatrzymują się przy jej krawędzi i Magnus popycha na nią Aleca. Chłopak upada i spogląda na niego z desperacją; jego źrenice są rozszerzone, a usta odrobinę opuchnięte. Czarownik poświęca sekundę, aby rozpalić ogień w kominku naprzeciwko mebla, nim siada na kolanach Aleca i powraca do tego, co robili wcześniej.   
Teraz kąt jest dużo lepszy; Magnus może owinąć wokół szyi Łowcy obie ręce bez naciągania łydek, a Alec jest w stanie przesuwać dłońmi po całym jego ciele, z czego zdecydowanie korzysta. Dotyka go, jakby chciał spamiętać każdy szczegół, jakby zamierzał później go posmakować, i Magnus wygina się, jęcząc przy jego ustach, gdy Alec niepewnie wsuwa język między jego wargi.   
Magnus pociąga za jego włosy, aby sprawdzić reakcję i Alec, kurwa, _skamle_ , wyrzucając biodra. Nim Magnus może to przetrawić, a cała jego krew spłynąć na południe, chłopak się odsuwa, rumieniąc przeraźliwie i przygryzając dolną wargę.   
— Co się dzieje? — pyta szybko Czarownik. — Zraniłem cię?   
— _Nie_ , nie. Przepraszam — mamrocze Alec; jego głos znacznie się obniżył. — Myślę, że polubiłem to trochę za bardzo.   
Magnus śmieje się z niedowierzaniem.   
— Nie ma czegoś takiego, jak lubienie czegoś _za bardzo_ , Alexandrze.   
Pochyla się i przesuwa nosem po szyi Aleca, rozkoszując się jej miękkością, nim liże miejsce, gdzie puls jest najsilniejszy. Łowca sapie cicho i Magnus bierze to za zgodę, żeby przygryźć to miejsce, zarysować je delikatnie zębami, nim zasysa mocno wargi, mając nadzieję, że uda mu się zrobić malinkę.  
— _Ohh_ — jęczy Alec, zaciskając dłonie w pasie Magnusa.   
Chryste, Magnus chce go _zniszczyć_. Delikatnie.   
Zastanawia się, czy Alec jest tak samo twardy jak on i czy sprawdzenie tego biodrami byłoby zbyt śmiałe. Jednak chłopak odpowiada sam na to pytanie, szarpiąc się przy nim, kiedy Magnus zasysa skórę jego gardła z jeszcze większym wigorem i to wyrywa z ust Czarownika jęk, ponieważ czuje, jak bardzo podoba się to chłopakowi. Kurwa, Magnus chce mieć go w sobie _wczoraj_.   
— Co, do cholery — bełkocze Alec, ugniatając dłońmi skórę Magnusa. — Ja nie… nie wiedziałem, że coś może być tak dobre.   
Magnus wreszcie się odsuwa, podziwiając swoje dzieło z zadowolonym uśmiechem. Gdyby nie miał ważniejszych spraw i byłby odrobinę wredniejszy, rzuciłby na siniak czar, aby ten znikał dużo wolniej niż normalnie.   
— Nie mów mi, że nigdy nie sprawiałeś sam sobie przyjemności.   
— Robiłem to — mówi Alec, uciekając wzrokiem i rumieniąc się. Najwyraźniej Magnus tego nie przemyślał, ponieważ sama myśl o Alecu masturbującym się sprawia, że trudno mu się skupić. — Ale to nie… to nie to samo, a ty jesteś _tutaj_ …  
Magnus przerywa mu kolejnym pocałunkiem, niezdolny do przetrwania kolejnej sekundy z dala od niego. Kręci biodrami, a skoro już wyjaśnili sobie niektóre rzeczy, wspina się odrobinę bliżej Aleca i robi to ponownie. Chłopak jęczy chrapliwie, nabierając odwagi ze swoimi językiem i ustami. Zasysa dolną wargę Magnusa, dokładnie tak samo, jak zrobił mu to Czarownik — Magnusowi kręci się w głowie, gdy uświadamia sobie, że Alec go kopiuje i że mógłby nauczyć go tak wielu rzeczy.   
Obaj się kołyszą; małe, ale pewne ruchy, wystarczające, aby ich spodnie potrzebowały magicznego czyszczenia. Ogień trzaska za nimi, sprawiając, że pokój pachnie przyjemnym dymem, a pomiędzy tym zapachem i perfumami Aleca, Magnus ma ochotę rzucić chłopaka na dywan i zająć się nim po swojemu.   
— Jak daleko chcesz to pociągnąć, kochanie? — pyta, odsuwając się, aby dać Alecowi czas na odpowiedź. Ciemny siniak wygląda _grzesznie_ na jego bladej szyi.   
Alec przełyka ślinę.   
— Cokolwiek chcesz robić jest w porządku.   
Magnus śmieje się cicho.   
— Och, ale ja chcę zrobić tak wiele, Alexandrze. — Przesuwa dłonią przez grzywkę Aleca; chłopak lgnie do dotyku, a jego powieki lekko opadają. — Jeśli pozwolisz mi zdecydować, będziemy tu całą noc i żaden z nas nie będzie mógł jutro chodzić.   
Tym razem Alec w pełni zamyka oczy i jęczy z głębi gardła.   
— Jeśli wciąż udajesz, że zamierzasz wziąć ślub, to byłoby bardzo niefortunne, gdybyś był niedoświadczony we własną noc poślubną — sugeruje Magnus z rozbawieniem w głosie. — Myślę, że chcę cię ujeżdżać, właśnie tu, na kanapie. Dla większego dobra, oczywiście.   
— Och, mój Boże. — Alecowi udaje się jednocześnie zaśmiać i zajęczeć.   
Śmiech znika w chwili, w której Magnus pochyla się i zaczyna robić kolejną malinkę na jego szyi. Tym razem się śpieszy, ponieważ ma lepsze rzeczy do zrobienia ze swoimi ustami; skubie płatek ucha Aleca i szepcze:   
— Chciałbyś tego? Bo ja marzyłem o tym — porusza sugestywnie biodrami — żebyś wszedł we mnie, od kiedy cię zobaczyłem.   
— _Magnus_.   
— To prawda — mruczy Magnus, odsuwając się. — Czarownicy nie mogą kłamać.   
Alec otwiera jedno oko.   
— Mogą.   
— Racja — zgadza się Magnus. — Ale ja nie kłamię. Oczywiście jest mnóstwo innych czynności, które możemy wykonać. Możemy kontynuować całowanie, dopóki nie dojdziemy w spodnie.   
Alec marszczy nos.   
— Ktoś tak w ogóle robi?   
— Cały czas — odpowiada Magnus. — Niecałe trzydzieści sekund temu właśnie do tego zmierzaliśmy.   
— Nie jestem pewny… Myślę, że chce zrobić tę pierwszą rzecz — szepcze Łowca; rumieniec rozprzestrzenia się po jego szyi i znika pod koszulką.   
Magnus szczerzy się,a całe jego ciało drży z oczekiwania.   
— Hmm, tę pierwszą rzecz? Czyli co?   
Alec ukrywa twarz w jego ramieniu, owiewając skórę gorącym oddechem.   
— Nie każ mi tego mówić.   
— Ale jesteś taki słodki, gdy się wstydzisz — śmieje się Magnus, odginając szyję na bok, gdy Alec niepewnie zaczyna ją lizać; stara się kopiować to, co robił wcześniej Czarownik. — Chcesz mnie pieprzyć?   
Alec jęczy i kiwa głową, całując bok jego gardła i przytulając go mocno.   
Magnus drży.   
— Powiedz to.   
— Magnus… — skamle Alec. Magnus pociąga go za włosy i czuje, że chłopak sapie przy jego szyi. — Chcę, _och_ , chcę cię pieprzyć, proszę…   
— Taki grzeczny — mruczy Magnus, starając się zatuszować humorem fakt, że wszystko, co robi Alec doprowadza go do szału. Odsuwa od siebie głowę chłopaka i całuje go ponownie, pozwalając swoim dłonią zsunąć się w dół, aż do rąbka czarnej podkoszulki.   
Całowanie Aleca zdaje się być takie naturalne, _idealne_ — Magnus ledwie pamięta moment, gdy egzystowali w tej samej przestrzeni bez złączonych razem ust. Syczy i wbija paznokcie w biodra Aleca, gdy młodszy mężczyzna zasysa jego język do swoich ust.   
Magnus zaczyna być bardzo gorąco w tym szarym garniturze, więc porzuca podnoszenie koszulki Aleca na wysokość jego brzucha, na rzecz pracowania nad guzikami swojej marynarki. Usta Łowcy poruszają się przy jego własnych, ich pocałunek staje się niechlujny, gdy obaj skupiają się na ubraniu Magnusa. Normalnie Czarownik użyłby do tego magii, ale nie zamierza pozbawiać Aleca przyjemności rozbierania drugiej osoby.   
Może ma a może nie ma mentalnej listy, na której odhacza wszystkie „pierwsze razy” Aleca dzisiejszej nocy. Żaden z bogów, którzy ich teraz obserwują, nie ma prawa go oceniać.   
Kiedy udaje im się zdjąć marynarkę , palce Aleca natychmiast wędrują do guzików koszuli; zwinne i zręczne, gdy wprawiają się w odpinaniu czyichś guzików. Magnus uśmiecha się przy jego wargach i skubie jego dolną wargę, nim liże wnętrze ust.   
Magnus powraca do swojego zadania zdjęcia koszulki Aleca, gdy chłopak wreszcie pozbywa się jego koszuli. Ciągnie rąbek T-shirta w górę cudownie umięśnionego brzucha, który widział kilka dni wcześniej, i nad sutkami, których nie może się doczekać, żeby zacząć je lizać.   
— Alex… ander — mruczy między pocałunkami. — Pomóż mi się tego pozbyć.   
Odsuwają się od siebie na kilka sekund, aby zdjąć koszulkę przez głowę Aleca i Magnus pozwala swoim chciwym oczom przesuwać się po nagiej klatce piersiowej Łowcy — kępce znajdujących się tam włosów i twardych sutków.   
— Jesteś _doskonały_.   
Alec wierci się odrobinę, wykonując ruch, jakby chciał się zasłonić, ale Magnus łapie go za ramiona i układa je z powrotem na swoich biodrach; są ciepłe i przynoszą komfort. Jest całkiem dumny ze swojego własnego ciała, nawet jeśli Alec jest lepiej zbudowany, i drży z przyjemności, gdy wzrok Aleca przesuwa się w dół jego torsu.   
Kilka sekund później znów się całują; pocałunek staje się ostrzejszy i bardziej niechlujny, gdy Magnus przesuwa palcami po mięśniach na brzuchu Aleca. Dłonie chłopaka błądzą po jego plecach i to jest tak kurewsko intymne, że Magnus prawie się płoszy. Prawie. Głównie jest zachwycony i do bólu twardy.   
Alec wydaje z siebie zdesperowany, niski dźwięk, gdy palce Magnusa zahaczają o jego sutki, drażniąc je przez kilka sekund, nim szarpią za nie lekko; plecy Aleca wyginają się. Magnus uśmiecha się i robi to kolejny raz — pociera kciukami kółka, które sprawiają, że Łowca wierci się przy nim.   
Zastanawia się, czy Alec kiedykolwiek to sobie robił, ale odpowiedź na to pytanie jest raczej jasna.   
— Och, kochasz to — mruczy Magnus.   
— Przestań tak mówić — dyszy Alec, owiewając oddechem jego brodę, gdy chłopak stara się odsunąć. — Magnus, _och_ …   
— Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz dojść w ten sposób? — drażni się z nim Czarownik, rolując jego sutki między palcami.   
Alec potrząsa głową, skradając kolejny pocałunek, nim przesuwa usta na linię szczęki Magnusa.   
— Ekstremalnie pewny. Chciałem tego już od jakiegoś czasu, wyobrażałem sobie to tak wiele razy…  
— No to chyba dałem się nabrać — parska Magnus, szczypiąc jego sutki w odwecie.   
— Wiem, wiem, przepraszam — mamrocze Alec; jego wzrok i głos są złamane i tak szczere, że Magnus natychmiast przestaje się z nim drażnić. Alec oplata obiema rękami jego szyję i przyciąga go do kolejnego pocałunku, który natychmiast zamienia się w pełen zębów i desperacji.   
— Wszystko w porządku, chodź tutaj — mruczy Magnus, próbując odgonić jego ból swoimi ustami i rękami, gdy poruszają się razem w słodkim rytmie.   
Tak się w to wczuwa, że magia zaczyna wymykać mu się spod kontroli, wywołując na jego ramionach gęsią skórkę i wybuchając na czubkach palców w nieszkodliwych, niebieskich iskierkach. W jednej sekundzie wyobraża ich sobie bez spodni, a w następnej dociskają się do siebie tylko w bieliźnie; Alec sapie na to nagłe ciepło.   
— Cholera, przepraszam — mówi szybko Magnus. — Ja nie… Straciłem kontrolę.   
Gdy mija pierwszy szok, usta Aleca układają się w uśmiech, który wygląda boleśnie dobrze na jego przystojnej twarzy.   
— Więc mówisz, że właśnie sprawiłem, że żyjący od stuleci Czarownik stracił kontrolę? Pochlebia mi to.   
— Tak ma być — mamrocze Magnus. — Niech ci to nie uderzy do głowy.   
Alec szczerzy się i Magnus w odwecie czochra mu włosy. Jest szczęśliwy, że chłopak nie świruje przez to, ponieważ całowanie drugiego kolesia to jedno, ale posiadanie prawie nagiego mężczyzny na kolanach sprawia, że niektórzy panikują. Jednak Alec zdaje się być w swoim żywiole bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, i Magnus zastanawia się, jak wiele razy Łowca to sobie wyobrażał.   
Usta przesuwają się po jego obojczyku i Magnus jęczy, zaciskając lekko palce na włosach Aleca i drapiąc jego plecy drugą dłonią. Kołysze do przodu biodrami, krew płonie mu w żyłach od tego kontaktu, i Alec skamle z otwartymi z przyjemności ustami. Czarownik uśmiech się i wysyła delikatny impuls magii w dół kręgosłupa chłopaka — nic wielkiego, tylko odrobina endorfin, ale Alec reaguje tak, jakby Magnus użył pełni swojej mocy; szlocha, a jego kutas drga w bokserkach.   
—Lepiej przejdźmy do kolejnego punktu, nim zakończysz to zbyt szybko, Alexandrze.   
Wciąż drżąc, Alec rzuca mu spojrzenie.   
— Wszystko będzie _dobrze_ , jeśli nie zrobisz tego kolejny raz.   
— Mm. — Magnus pochyla się, żeby skubnąć jego płatek uszny, nim dociska ostro język do jednego z wcześniej zrobionych tam siniaków. — Myślę, że nie doceniasz tego, jak ciasny będę.   
— _I_ , gdy przestaniesz gadać — dodaje szybko Alec; jego dłonie poruszają się w dół, aby ścisnąć tyłek Magnusa, i to tak dobre uczucie, że Magnus mruczy przy jego szyi.   
Na przedzie bokserek Czarownika z pewnością znajduje się mokra plama — dzięki Bogu, że pamiętał, aby założyć bieliznę na proces, skoro normalnie żadnej nie nosi, bo to by dopiero był szok dla Aleca. Sam Alec wcale lepiej się nie trzyma — ociera się o niego i ściska jego tyłek z rosnącą pewnością siebie, jakby fizycznie nie mógł go puścić.   
Kiedy Alec całuje go tym razem, znajduje się za tym rosnący głód, i z każdą chwilą chłopak jest coraz śmielszy, pieprząc językiem jego usta, jakby robił to z tyłkiem Magnusa, gdyby miał na to szansę. Ta myśl — i uświadomienie sobie, że Czarownik _sam_ skończy to szybciej niż planował — sprawia, że Magnus przejmuje inicjatywę.   
Odrywa od siebie ręce Aleca, ale tylko po to, aby móc zepchnąć swoje bokserki w dół, dopóki jego pośladki nie są całkowicie odsłonięte; oddech Aleca zamiera, nim jego ręce znów rozpoczynają wędrówkę, łapiąc za odsłoniętą skórę i odkrywając nowe terytorium.   
— Możesz zdjąć je do końca, jeśli chcesz — szepcze Magnus przy jego ustach.   
Alec wygląda na zszokowanego, jakby zapomniał, że uprawianie seksu z penetracją wymaga nagości, i przygryza dolną wargę, nim spogląda w dół i powoli zaczyna ciągnąć za bokserki Czarownika.   
Magnus wygina się chętnie, bezwstydnie próżny, nim uświadamia sobie, że Alec nie jest w stanie poczynić w tym zadaniu żadnego postępu, jeśli jego uda są tak rozchylone. Pstryknięciem palców rozwiązuje problem i Łowca sapie.   
— Wybacz, _naprawdę_ nie chciało mi się wstać — mruczy Magnus. Alec jest zahipnotyzowany podskakującym ruchem jego kutasa; Magnus pochyla się i składa czułe pocałunki na jego ustach.   
— Jesteś taki gorący — wydusza z siebie wreszcie Alec, pocierając jego nagie uda trzęsącymi się dłońmi.   
— Tak jak ty — mówi Magnus.   
Alec się rumieni.   
— Jeszcze nie widziałeś mnie całego.   
— Nie muszę, żeby wiedzieć, że jesteś atrakcyjny. — Magnus się szczerzy. — Powinienem wstać, czy…?   
— Och — wzdycha Alec z szeroko otwartymi oczami; jego uścisk na udach Czarownika się zwiększa. — Nie, możesz… um… To, co zrobiłeś…   
Magnus mruczy.   
— Jak sobie życzysz. — Pstryka palcami, chcąc, aby bokserki Aleca dołączyły do kupki ciuchów na podłodze, i drży od nagłego gorąca w swoim podbrzuszu na widok całkowicie nagiego Łowcy. — Och, _Alexandrze_.   
Alec sapie, gdy Magnus całuje go kolejny raz, tym razem nawet ostrzej niż poprzednio, i ujmuje delikatnie jego twarz w dłonie, starając się przekazać wszystkie swoje uczucia przez trzęsące się ręce. Kiedy ich nagie penisy ocierają się o siebie po raz pierwszy, Czarownik znów traci kontrolę nad magią, wysyłając falę gorąca przez palce, co sprawia, że oczy Aleca wywracają się w głąb jego czaszki. Nagła utrata kontroli przywołała też lubrykant z sypialni, więc przynajmniej gdy Magnus traci kontrolę, jest to produktywna sprawa.   
Magnus owija wokół niego dłoń, gdy Łowca znów może się skupić i ten przeklina cicho, spoglądając między ich ciała — Czarownik przesuwa kciukiem po główce jego kutasa i obserwuje z zadowoleniem, jak wydobywa się z niej sperma. Tylko dla niego.   
— Magnus…   
— Shh, już nie będę się drażnił, obiecuję — mówi Magnus i całuje go w czoło, gdy unosi się na kolanach w przygotowaniu do wzięcia jego kutasa.  
Alec go jednak zatrzymuje, chwytając go mocno za nogi.   
— Czekaj.   
Strach przepływa przez niego i czuje się, jakby ktoś oblał go lodowatą wodą. Jeśli Alec się waha… Być może martwił się cały ten czas, a Magnus nawet nie zapytał o _zgo_ …   
— Myślałem, że najpierw trzeba, um, się przygotować. — To wszystko, co wydobywa się z ust Aleca.   
Magnus wydycha powietrze, niepewny, czy kiedykolwiek czuł większą ulgę.   
— Jesteś pewien, że tego chcesz? — pyta, tak na wszelki wypadek.   
— Tak — odpowiada natychmiast Alec. — Tak, tak, tak.   
— Cóż, to dobrze. — Magnus posyła mu uśmiech. — I już się trochę przygotowałem z użyciem magii.   
— Trochę?   
Tym razem to pora Magnusa, aby się zarumienić.   
— Odkryłem, że lubię pieczenie, które pochodzi z niepełnego przygotowania. Ale nie mam nic przeciwko temu, jeśli chcesz mnie dokładnie rozciągnąć.   
Alec spogląda w górę z czcią, prawie że nieśmiało.   
— Nie wiedziałbym… Nie wiem, jak to zrobić.   
— To całkiem proste, widzisz? — Magnus wykonuje obsceniczny gest palcami, który sprawia, że Alec odtrąca jego dłoń w zawstydzeniu. — Po prostu pojedynczo, kochanie.   
Magnus rozchyla mocniej nogi, aby Alec nie musiał na ślepo szukać (nie, żeby Magnus miał coś przeciwko, ale ma w głowie dużo przyjemniejsze zakończenie), i Alec niepewnie dotyka go palcem, sapiąc, gdy czuje żel. Czarownik syczy, gdy palec wciska się do środka — dłonie Łowcy są duże, a jego _palce_ to coś nie z tej Ziemi i _bogowie_ , Magnus nie może się doczekać, żeby na nim usiąść.   
— Dobrze? — pyta Alec z poważną miną.   
Magnus szczerzy się i ujmuje jego twarz w dłonie, delikatnie go całując.   
— Cudownie.   
Alec bierze to jako zachętę i dodaje kolejny palec, niezgrabnie wsuwając i wysuwając je, nim łapie dobry rytm. Magnus wygina plecy i jęczy z zadowoleniem, kiedy chłopak muska jego prostatę.   
— Właśnie tutaj, jeszcze raz… _tak_.   
Alec jest teraz zdecydowanie zachęcony, gdy zagryza wargę i naprawdę się wczuwa; Magnus obserwuje go spod półprzymkniętych powiek. W brzuchu Czarownika płonie ogień i każde dotknięcie palców Aleca tylko go podsyca. Kurwa, Alec jest taki _piękny_. Jest szczerze skoncentrowany, gdy dodaje trzeci palec, układając je wygodnie w środku, gdy Magnus porusza biodrami i jęczy na uczucie rozciągania.   
— Tak? — pyta chłopak; jego oczy są tak intensywne, że Magnus mógłby w nich utonąć.   
— Tak, jestem gotów — skamle Magnus. — _Proszę_ , Alexandrze, potrzebuję cię.   
Alec oblizuje usta i całuje go, z palcami wciąż w nim. Czarownik sięga do jego kutasa i pociera go kilka razy, czując się chaotycznie i pozbawionym kontroli, gdy zaczyna skakać na palcach w swoim tyłku.   
— Och, kurwa — jęczy Alec. — Mag… _Magnus_ , no dalej…   
Magnus śmieje się przy jego ustach i unosi się, czyszcząc palce Aleca jednym ruchem nadgarstka, gdy układa się wygodnie. Przez chwilę oddychają tym samym powietrzem, z twarzami przyciśniętymi bardzo blisko — oczy Aleca są cudowne i Magnus jest tak szczęśliwy, że mógłby płakać — i znów się całują, powoli, jakby mieli cały czas tego świata.   
Jakby Magnus nie unosił się nad kutasem Aleca, powstrzymując się przed opadnięciem na niego.   
Zamiast tego siada na nim powoli, drżąc z przyjemności, gdy czuje grubą główkę przeciskającą się przez zaciśnięte mięśnie. Powieki Aleca opadają, gdy zaciska mocno zęby na dolnej wardze. Magnus szczerzy się i opada o kolejny centymetr, jęcząc radośnie, ponieważ — _kurwa_ , ponieważ nawet z takim przygotowaniem nie potrafi pomieścić kutasa Aleca. Czuje pieczenie i jest ono kurewsko niesamowite.   
Gdy główka jest w całości w środku, Alec otwiera oczy; dolna warga wciąż jest uwięziona między zębami. Wygląda dziko — brązowy kolor oczu został całkowicie przysłonięty przez czerń źrenicy — i pociera uda Magnusa, jakby to pomagało mu się skupić.   
— Magnus, ja, och… _och_ — jęczy, przymykając powieki, gdy Magnus opada bardziej w dół. — Bogowie…   
— Jesteś _idealny_ — mruczy Magnus i zaciska zęby, czując rozciąganie i pławiąc się w tym płonącym uczuciu. — Jak się czujesz?   
Alec otwiera usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Magnus wciąż opada w dół na jego kutasa i zamiast tego tylko jęczy nisko — odrzuca głowę do tyłu i oddycha nierówno; czarne włosy są rozłożone na oparciu kanapy. Czarownik jest samolubny, wie to, ale nie chce przestać, dopóki nie przyjmie go w siebie w całości, i wydaje zadowolony odgłos, gdy w pełni siedzi już na Alecu.   
— Nieruszajsięnieruszajsię — mamrocze Alec, gapiąc się w sufit wielkimi oczami. — Jestem tak… ja zaraz… proszę, nie ruszaj się…   
Żołądek Magnusa zaciska się w głodzie. Dziewicza energia Nocnego Łowcy, nic więcej.   
— Oczywiście.  
— Jace powiedział mi kiedyś o runie na wytrzymałość — paple Alec, oddychając szybko. — Jeśli bardziej bym się wtedy skupił, może teraz umiałbym, _mm_ , ją sobie przypomnieć…  
— Nie potrzebujesz runy na wytrzymałość na pierwszy raz — mówi mu uprzejmie Magnus. Bardzo stara się na nim nie zacisnąć, ale każda mała rzecz, którą Alec robi, sprawia, że wszystko go mrowi. — Twój pierwszy raz powinien być naturalny. _Cóż_ , tak naturalny, jak może być seks z Czarownikiem.   
Ogień wokół nich trzaska i Alec jęczy, znów spoglądając na Magnusa.   
— Czy jest coś, co możesz zrobić, żebym nie czuł się na granicy dojścia?   
Magnus szczerzy się.   
— Tak, ale być może lubię widzieć cię zdesperowanego.   
— _Magnus_. — Alec wygląda na złego, ale w jego słowach nie ma mocy; jego brwi są ściągnięte, a krople potu spływają w dół jego szyi.   
— No dobrze, dobrze. — Magnus już dawno nie wykonywał magii seksu i nienawidzi myśli, że ma odkurzać swoje zdolności, gdy Alec wciąż jest w nim, więc decyduje się na inne zaklęcie, które rozproszy umysł Aleca na tyle, aby ten zapomniał, że traci dziewictwo i tak naprawdę nikt się po nim nie spodziewał, że wytrwa dłużej niż minutę.   
Kiedy umysł Aleca oczyszcza się z mgły zaklęcia, jego spojrzenie staje się bardziej zrelaksowane, a ręce są pewniejsze, gdy zsuwają się w dół ud Magnusa.   
— Dzięki.   
— Alexandrze, właśnie ocaliłem cię od zawstydzającego pierwszego razu, którego wszyscy na świecie muszą doświadczyć — mówi mu Magnus, pocierając kciukiem najciemniejszy siniak na jego szyi. — Jesteś mi winien dużą przysługę.   
Zaczyna podskakiwać w górę i w dół, delikatnie, żeby dać Alecowi odczuć jak _dużą_ przysługę ma na myśli. Mokre tarcie w jego wnętrzu jest niesamowite; oczy Aleca rozszerzają się, a klatka piersiowa faluje, gdy Magnus porusza się kolejny raz.   
— Mmm — wzdycha Czarownik, a rozkosz przepływa przez niego. Przesuwa dłonią po klatce piersiowej Łowcy, gdy zaczyna go och-tak-powoli ujeżdżać.   
Alec wygląda, jakby przeżywał religijne doświadczenie, usta rozchylone, a wargi ma opuchnięte od ich oszalałego całowania. Magnus nigdy nie widział go bardziej otwartego i ufnego, co sprawia, że czuje ból w sercu — wsuwa palce we włosy chłopaka i dociska ich usta, gdy kołyszą się razem.   
— Och, kurwa, och, _kurwa_ — chrypi Alec, a jego biodra gonią za Magnusem za każdym razem, gdy ten się unosi, jakby chciał na zawsze pozostać w środku. — Magnus, ja, _mmm_.   
— To uczucie jest niesamowite — mamrocze Magnus przy jego wargach. Odsuwa się i zaczyna skakać w górę i w dół, uśmiechając się na dźwięki uderzającej o siebie skóry, który wytwarza się po kilkunastu ruchach. Oczy Aleca są otwarte niemożliwie szeroko. — Nie żartowałem, gdy powiedziałem, że myślałem _dokładnie_ o tym, gdy po raz pierwszy cię ujrzałem… _tak_ … jak cudownie byś pode mną wyglądał.   
Jego kutas ociera się o mięśnie brzucha Aleca, rozsmarowując po nich spermę; grzeszna przyjemność przepływa przez niego, gdy przyciąga głowę Łowcy do siebie i pochyla się, aby móc ssać skórę na jego szyi. Chłopak jęczy chrapliwie — dźwięk ten wibruje przy ustach Magnusa — i zaciska mocno palce na biodrach Czarownika.   
Jeśli Magnus pochyla się odrobinę, to zmienia kąt w sposób, który sprawia, że kutas Aleca ociera się o jego prostatę za każdym razem, gdy Magnus na niego opada. I to jest okropnie, _okropnie_ uzależniające i Magnus zaczyna szybciej się ruszać; ssie drażniąco ucho młodszego mężczyzny i szepcze:   
— Jak ci się podoba?   
Alec tylko jęczy, ściskając jego biodra, nim zsuwa ręce na jego pośladki.   
— Powiedz mi — naciska Magnus.   
— Nie mogę — szepcze chłopak, a jego głos się załamuje. Czarownik uśmiecha się, pracując biodrami inaczej, aby móc utrzymać ten cudowny kąt. — To jest, _ach_ , zbyt wiele, nie mogę, Magnus…   
— Och, ale przyjmujesz to tak dobrze — grucha nad nim Magnus, głaszcząc jego twarz. Gorąco zaczyna w nim narastać, ale spycha je na bok, zdeterminowany, aby utrzymać to jak najdłużej, nawet jeśli kutas Aleca jest grzesznie idealny. Już nigdy nie będzie w stanie spojrzeć na chłopaka bez przypominania sobie na jak zrujnowanego wygląda i nie odczuć echa jego desperackiego uchwytu.   
Płomienie trzaskają za nimi, gdy intensywność między nimi narasta; na wardze Aleca znajduje się odrobina krwi od przygryzania i Magnus pochyla się, aby ją zlizać, sprawiając, że obaj jęczą, gdy Czarownik wciąż nieprzerwanie się porusza. Nie całują się zbyt dużo, sapiąc w swoje usta — wargi Aleca są rozchylone, ale biodra zaczynają pracować i chłopak jest _silny_ , pchając do góry w mocnych ruchach, które podrzucają Magnusa na jego kolanach.   
Czarownik syczy z przyjemności, ciągnąc za jego włosy i gryząc własne wargi. Kiedy Alec odsuwa się, łapiąc powietrze, Magnus w pełni uświadamia sobie na jak wypieprzonego Łowca wygląda; bałagan na jego głowie, szyja cała w malinkach, opuchnięte usta, z wciąż krwawiącą dolną wargą. Kurwa.   
— _Bogowie_ , właśnie tak — mruczy Magnus, dumny z tego, jak bardzo zdeprawował młodszego mężczyznę. — Pieprz mnie, _tak_ , och, no dalej…   
Alec wydaje z siebie złamany dźwięk i sięga po jego usta kolejny raz, a jego biodra odrywają się od kanapy; kutas uderza prosto w prostatę Magnusa, sprawiając, że ten widzi gwiazdy. Omamia go to do tego stopnia, że nawet nie zauważa, kiedy Alec pochyla się zbyt mocno do przodu, przez co obaj lądują na miękkim dywanie przed kominkiem.   
Magnus śmieje się, rozanielony i głodny na widok Aleca nad sobą.   
— Kilka pozycji, _ambitnie_ , Alexandrze.   
— Przepraszam, ja nie… — Alec oddycha ciężko.   
— Och, wszystko jest w porządku. — Ogień w kominku odbija się w oczach Aleca i oświetla jego przystojną twarz. — Chcesz, żebym wrócił na górę?   
Porusza lekko biodrami, żeby zaznaczyć dokładnie o czym mówi i oddech Aleca zamiera. Chłopak pcha w niego niepewnie, jego wzrok się rozjaśnia, i robi to kolejny raz, tym razem pewniej.   
— Właśnie tak… Chcę spróbować w ten sposób.   
Siła jego pchnięć sprawia, że Magnus syczy radośnie, gdy Alec zagłębia się w nim ponownie — przyciąga go do mocnego pocałunku, dopóki obaj nie są złączeni w jedność, a między nimi nie ma nawet żadnej przerwy. Obaj się pocą od wysiłku i gorąca kominka, a gdy ich ciała ślizgają się o siebie, Magnus wysyła kolejny impuls magii wzdłuż kręgosłupa Aleca, żeby pokazać mu, jak bardzo to docenia.   
— Uh, och, mój… proszę _proszę_ — mamrocze Alec, a jego biodra drgają, gdy ten traci rytm.   
Magnus pociera jego szerokie plecy, gdy Łowca wciska twarz w jego ramię, chowając się tam nieśmiało, mimo tego, że pieprzy mocno Czarownika. Alec wygląda niesamowicie w ten sposób; plecy są blade i pokryte runami, jędrny, mały tyłek napina się za każdym razem, gdy chłopak wbija się w Magnusa. Odpuszczenie i przekroczenie granicy jest bardzo kuszące, ale Magnus _potrzebuje_ to przedłużyć, zrujnować Aleca dla wszystkich innych, ponieważ to właśnie zrobił mu Łowca.   
— Właśnie tak — mówi Alecowi, pocierając jego włosy. Alec szlocha w jego szyję. — Och, idzie ci świetnie, skarbie.   
Chce owinąć nogi wokół pasa Aleca i przytrzymać go blisko, bogowie, to takie dobre uczucie, gdy chłopak jest w nim w pełni, ale to ruchy bioder są najlepsze.   
— Magnus, Magnus, och…   
— _Tak_ , nie przestawaj — zachęca go Magnus. — Możesz jeszcze mocniej?   
Alec potrząsa głową, nawet jeśli jego ciało wykonuje polecenie Czarownika.   
— Nie mogę, ja zaraz… jestem tak blisko, _kurwa_.   
— To tak jak ja — mówi mu Magnus, wciskając paznokcie w jego plecy, gdy Alec trafia w jego prostatę. Chce dojść widząc twarz młodszego mężczyzny, więc następnym razem, gdy ten się w nim zagłębia, Magnus wykorzystuje siłę dźwigni i przewraca ich tak, że teraz jest na górze. Łowca oddycha ciężko, klatka piersiowa błyszczy mu od potu, i zamyka oczy, szlochając, gdy Magnus drapie go paznokciami w dół brzucha.   
— Dojdziesz we mnie, Alexandrze? — sapie Magnus, pieprząc się na kutasie Aleca.   
Naciska nerwy Aleca i to takie cudowne; drażnienie go i szczypanie jego czułych sutków, gdy sam wisi na granicy orgazmu. Porusza się zbyt szybko, żeby stwierdzić z pełną pewnością, ale wydaje mu się, że kutas Aleca drga w nim za każdym razem, gdy Magnus pociąga go za sutki.   
— Magnus, _proszę_ — jęczy Alec, błądząc dłońmi po ciele Magnusa, gdy ten ujeżdża go w płynnych ruchach.   
Coś w sposobie w jaki oczy Aleca błyszczą, wysyła gorąco wzdłuż jego ciała i Czarownik szlocha w potrzebie, nim owija dłoń wokół swojego zaniedbanego kutasa; szybko pociera go w górę i w dół. Alec przełyka i gładzi go niezgrabnie po udach. Jego powieki opadają przy bladej skórze — Magnus może praktycznie posmakować jak blisko jest i myśl o Alecu dochodzącym w nim jest właśnie tym, co wysyła go ponad pieprzoną krawędź.   
Chce zapamiętać wszystko z tej chwili, _każdą małą rzecz_ , i wolną dłonią łapie za rękę Aleca, przyciskając się do niego, gdy uderza w niego fala gorąca.   
— OchmójBoże — paple Alec, a jego twarz marszczy się w przyjemności, gdy Magnus zaczyna zaciskać się wokół niego spazmatycznie.   
Fala przełamuje się w tej chwili, zalewając go przyjemnością, która sprawia, że szlocha i ściska dłoń Aleca, gdy kołysze się w górę i w dół. Udaje mu się utrzymać otwarte oczy i syczy _tak_ , gdy Alec wygina kręgosłup i płacze w głos, trzaskając w niego biodrami. Jego plecy są oderwane od podłogi, a Magnus brudzi jego klatkę piersiową spermą; teraz Czarownik zaciska powieki, mając nadzieję, że ten obrazek wyryje się w jego umyśle na wieki, gdy przeżywa resztki orgazmu.   
Magnus opada bezwładnie na Aleca, gdy jest po wszystkim, i spogląda na młodszego mężczyznę z rozczuleniem. Łowca wciąż ma zamknięte oczy i jęczy cichutko za każdym razem, gdy wydycha powietrze. Magnus mentalnie poklepuje się po plecach.  
Wie, że to tylko chwilowy spokój i że świat wciąż wywraca się do góry nogami poza ścianami jego apartamentu, ale w tej chwili jest zbyt wypieprzony, aby myśleć o czymś więcej, niż chłopiec pod nim. Alec wydaje z siebie cichy dźwięk i owija wokół niego ramiona. Magnus uśmiecha się, wiedząc, że cokolwiek nadejdzie jutro, albo następnego dnia i jeszcze następnego, to zawsze będzie miał to wspomnienie.   
Z _całej_ nocy.   
Czarownik już planuje rundę drugą, kiedy Alec w końcu odżywa na tyle, żeby ucałować go w czoło. Och, to dopiero będzie _zabawa_. 

_Koniec_.


End file.
